


Caress Me Down

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Gamzee is being babysat by his 19 year old cousin, Kurloz. Gamzee has already planned ahead and bought some weed for them to share. Things get a little more intimate than originally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress Me Down

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you’re getting ready to go to your cousin Kurloz’s house. Your dad said that he and your uncle had some business to deal with that would probably go late into the night. So naturally, your cousin would be babysitting you while they were dealing with whatever it was they had to deal with. While the word ‘babysit’ made you cringe, you were still excited to get a chance to hang out with your cousin.  
When you were younger, you didn’t like Kurloz very much. He always smelled funny, and he would spend a lot of time in his room. Whenever you tried to go in his room, or even asked, he would yell at you. You just thought he really didn’t like you. But around two years ago, he caught you smoking pot. You expected him to yell at you, or tell on you. But instead, he asked for a hit. After that, everything made sense. Why he smelled funny, why he never let you in his room. Since then you’ve been thicker than thieves.  
Your dad had told you about this a few days in advance, so naturally, you prepared ahead. Your dealer said you were lucky, he had ‘good shit’ this week, which plastered a huge, dopey smile on your face. He administered a stern warning though, saying something about how strong it was. But you didn’t pay much attention to what he said. Stronger always translated to ‘better’ in your opinion. You were more than sure Kurloz would like it. Maybe he’d even match up with you. Either way, you were more than sure the two of you would be getting very stoned tonight.  
You hid the small parcel in your shoe so it wouldn’t wreak up to the high heavens. You knew your dad probably wouldn’t care if he caught it on your person, your uncle probably wouldn’t either, but it was better safe than sorry. Besides, you didn’t want to risk putting the nights events in jeopardy. You always looked forward to smoking with Kurloz. While he was normally really quiet and kept to himself, when he was high he was the funniest motherfucker alive. You two had done a lot of bonding over it, it made up for all the years you spent thinking he disliked you.  
When you arrived at the house, your uncle was already outside, smoking a cigarette. You slid out of the car, backpack hitched over your shoulder and looked up at your uncle. The taller man quickly strode towards the car. He paused for a moment to give you a smile, and ruffle your hair, before sliding into the car with you father and driving off. You looked at the door to see your cousin waiting for you.  
Kurloz was taller than you, but only by about a foot. He was very lean, but on the athletic side. The two of you shared many similar features, and were often mistaken for brothers. Looking at Kurloz was taking a pretty good guess at what you would look like in a few years, and you were okay with that. You knew a lot of people thought he was attractive, you could tell from the way they’d look at him. It sounded a little weird, but you thought he was pretty attractive too. You could only assume it was a normal thought to have. Plenty of other guys probably thought they’re older cousin was attractive too, right?  
Kurloz snapped you out of your thoughts with a smack to your forehead. You jumped and looked at him in surprise, causing him to laugh a little bit. “Did you smoke before coming over little cuz?” A crooked grin spread across his face as he spoke. You shook the remaining thoughts from your head and laughed it off. “Haha, nah bro. I wouldn’t all up and smoke without you man.” You returned the smile before he turned and led you into the house.  
The house was very familiar to you, it was essentially a second home to you by now. The two of you wasted no time trekking upstairs to his room. You hopped around on one foot in an attempt to take off your shoe and retrieve the weed, ultimately falling on your ass in the process. Both you and Kurloz burst into fits of laughter before you were able to successfully remove the bud from your shoe. You kicked off your other shoe and rose to your feet, handing over the bud to Kurloz.  
“Smells dank as hell.” He commented as he opened the baggy and took a good whiff of it. You smiled and proudly relayed how strong your dealer said it was, anticipation rising in your chest as Kurloz began to grind the weed up. He asked you how you wanted to smoke it, and you both agreed that rolling a blunt and using a one-hitter for the roach would achieve the best high.  
The two of you walked into the small bathroom Kurloz had attached to his room. From what you could tell, the shower had stopped working ages ago. There were two folding chairs placed by an open window that showed a perfect view of the backyard. Joint clips, old roaches, empty baggies, and old one hitters lined the window sill, and littered the floor. This was your’s and Kurloz’s den.  
The two of you sat across from each other, and began making preperations to smoke. While Kurloz rolled the blunt, you pulled an empty soda bottle that you had cleaned out ahead of time out of your backpack, and used your lighter to make a hole on the side for a carb, and a smaller hole to hold the roach. After several minutes, you were ready to blaze.  
Kurloz sparked the blunt, and took a deep hit, holding in the smoke for as long as possible before letting it out through his flared nostrils. He took another hit before handing the blunt to you. You already felt a small buzz from the smoke that Kurloz blew out, but brought the blunt to your lips, and took a hit in a similar fashion.  
It didn’t take more than those first two hits to get you high. Your dealer wasn’t kidding when he said it was strong. The blunt had been passed between the two of you at least six or seven times by now, and was beginning to shrink. Kurloz was telling you a very animated story about an odd possum-raccoon creature that lived in his backyard. The two of you burst into laughter when he tried to immitate the odd sounds it would make.  
By the time you were down to the roach, Kurloz had put Pandora on his Iphone on, and you were now discussing how crazy some of Sublime’s lyrics were. You had drifted away from the conversation when the one hitter reached you. You brought the mouth of the bottle to your lips, put a finger over the carb, and pulled. You always loved to watch the bottle fill with smoke, there was something enchanting and mysterious about watching the smoke fill the closed space in swirls and spirals. You pulled away for a moment to catch your breath before releasing the carb, and swallowing the smoke.  
You tried to hold it in, but broke into a fit of coughs, in turn causing Kurloz to do the same thing. You were both quiet as you passed the one hitter back and forth, brains too foggy to form proper words yet. When the one-hitter wasn’t in your hands, you would sit with your eyes closed and sway with the music, images filling your mind in tune with the song. You felt like every part of your body was in tune, the song bringing the pieces together, making everything complete. You were a well oiled machine.  
Even after you had finished the roach, the two of you sat and listened to the music, staring off into space. You looked at Kurloz and couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about. His gaze was fixed on something outside as he silently mouthed the words of the song. The afternoon sun shone through the window, giving his olive skin a soft glow. The way the light caught his dark hair revealed the soft russet tint it held. Your eyes memorized every feature of his face, from the hazel-green color of his eyes to how full his pierced lips were. You remember thinking how weird his canine bites looked when you were younger. But now you think they suited him rather well.  
Your eyes traveled on, following the natural curves of his body. You found yourself secretly praising the mirthful messiah’s that he was only wearing a black tank top and a pair of loose shorts, granting you a glorious view of his body.  
Your gaze had wandered down to his hand that rested on the inside of his thigh, before you realized what you were doing. You were checking out your cousin. Why were you doing this? What was wrong with you? He’s practically like your older brother, why the hell were you checking him out?  
You tore your eyes away from his body and focused on a spec on the wall. You mentally began taking inventory of each body part. You were sitting with one leg crossed over the other, while one hand rested on your ankle, the other was dangerously close to your inner thigh, mimicking your cousin’s position. Shit. Were you hard? You took a quick glance down, spotting what was most definitely, the beginnings of (if it wasn’t already) a hard on.  
You mentally cussed, and looked back up to see Kurloz giving you a curious look. “What’s up little man? You look a little stiff.” FUCK. Did he know you were hard? Of course he did, why else would he say it like that? You felt a blush creep across your skin, reaching all the way down to your neck. “Ah, uh. No.” You stammered, before realizing that wasn’t a proper response to what Kurloz had said. But Kurloz looked a little lost. He narrowed his eyes, as if he was thinking about something really hard, before laughing a little bit. “That doesn’t make any sense, bro.”  
You pressed your forearm between your legs, willing your hard on to go away. You tried to focus on the music that was playing. You shut your eyes tight. Today was obviously not your day, because “Caress Me Down” by Sublime had just started playing. Your blush darkened as you quickly tried to gather your thoughts, and think of something to say, ANYTHING.  
Why didn’t you just tell him what was up? Chances are he probably had a few dirty magazines lying around. You could end this whole awkward moment right now. When you open your eyes, Kurloz’s face is inches from yours. One of his hands is resting on your knee, while the other is on the back of your chair, eliminating any and all escape. Not that you were thinking of trying to escape. Why would you want to?  
His eyes were half-lidded. You couldn’t tell if it was because he was high or not. The corners of his lips were pulled up into a knowing smirk. You could feel how red you were, all the way up to the top of your ears.  
“You’re hard.” Kurloz acknowledged, eyes briefly flashing down to the bulge in your pants. You wanted to rip your gaze away from his and cover your face. You couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d never want to smoke with you again, or even look at you. He was probably so disgusted with you right now. Wait, it’s not like he knew you were checking him out, right?  
Kurloz’s hand deftly made it’s way up your thigh as he slowly moved closer. You instinctively began moving closer as well, desperate to close the remaining gap between you and him. His lips barely ghosted over yours, before he stood up, laughing.  
You were even more ashamed than before, and dropped your head in your hands. But when you listened closer, he wasn’t laughing mockingly. It was a genuine, and gleeful laugh. You look up to see him stretching with his arms overhead, his shirt riding up to reveal the slightest bit of his stomach. After a few more seconds of stretching, he tilted your chin up so your eyes met his. “You want me.”  
It was more of a statement than a question, but he didn’t sound disgusted. His voice was low, almost similar to a purr. It sent a shiver down your spine, that same knowing smirk still rested on his lips. His eyes remained locked on yours for a few long seconds, before he walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.  
You sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes, allowing what just happened to sink in. Were you supposed to follow him? Was he mad? Did he just blow it off, not thinking anything of it? What were you supposed to do? “Gamzee! Get in here.” Well, you suppose that was the answer to your question.  
You walk back into Kurloz’s room to see him shutting his bedroom door. You observe that he’s turned his lights off, only a tall, shaded lamp providing a muted light in the room. His music is still playing, but it’s a little softer than before. You watch as he walks back to his bed. His eyes are inviting you to join him, but your body refuses to move. “Come here.” He orders softly.  
You crawl onto the bed with him, still a bit unsure of what to do. Kurloz guides you closer, moving even closer himself. It feels like ages before your lips meet, but once he’s kissing you, every previous thoughts of worry vanish. His lips felt even better than you imagined they would, they’re soft and inviting. You return the kiss with a bit of uncertainty, fear still lingering in the back of your mind. Kurloz must sense this because soon he’s pressing closer, tilting his head just the slightest bit. You mirror his movements, courage rising in you as you slide your tongue between his lips, prodding the inside of his mouth ever-so-slightly. He breathes out a moan, tangling a hand in your hair. Soon your tongues are rubbing against the other, almost in a dance, as you both fight for dominance of the kiss.  
At some point you had wandered into his lap, your knees resting on either sides of his hips. You want to whine when he pulls away from the kiss, but he shushes you. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside before doing the same to yours. Your eyes eagerly search every inch of his now exposed chest. You run a hand down Kurloz’s chest as he leans forward and begins pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along your neck. You let out small mewls and keens of want as you roll your hips into his, earning a soft groan from the older male.  
You continue to roll your hips into his, enjoying the feeling of both your arousals being pressed together. Kurloz trails his tongue up your neck, and to your ear, allowing you to hear how heavy his breathing was. You moan in response as his hot breath hits your neck. You’d never imagine the two of you would be so close.  
Kurloz chuckles softly as his hands find your hips. “You like this little cuz, is this what you want?” He crooned, pulling your hips hard against his. You bite down on your lip and nod, meeting his hungry gaze with your own.  
“Tell me you want me.” He whispers, his words dripping with lust. “I— ahhh! I want you!” You quaked as he ground up against you once again. You seemed to satisfy him, because he was now gently pushing you off so he could pull off his shorts and boxers.  
You followed suit, tossing your remaining clothes aside. Kurloz returned to the bed and ordered you to suck on his fingers, which you happily obliged. He kept his eyes on you as you sucked on his fingers, his free hand going between your legs and gripping your hardened member.  
When his fingers pulled out of your mouth, a moan that had been bubbling at the back of your throat escaped. You bucked your hips up to his touch, loving the feeling of his skilled hands on your body. A finger began to prod at your tight entrance, and you shot your cousin a worried gaze. He leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss against your lips as a single digit pushed inside of you. You sucked in a breath as you got used to the new and unusual feeling, trying to focus on the hand that was pumping and twisting around your length.  
Soon a second finger pushed inside of you, causing you to wince a bit. Your hands gripped the blanket beneath you tightly as he began to scissor his fingers in and out of you, stretching you more than you were used to. When he added a third and final finger, it didn’t hurt anymore, it was more of a dull sting. You felt his fingers curling inside of you, making you twist in discomfort. He seemed to be looking for something.  
Whatever it was, he found it. Pleasure began to hit you in waves. You tried to move your hips forward and force him to do more, but his fingers pulled out of you. You let out a whimper of disappointment, causing Kurloz to chuckle. “Be patient, Gamzee.” He breathed, giving your length a squeaze.  
You watch as Kurloz reaches back into his drawer, and pulls out a condom, and a small tube. “On all fours, little cuz.” His words shoudn’t have turned you on, but they did. You nodded and complied, exposing your backside to him. You heard him fumbling with the condom, and squeazing the contents of the tube out. His hand made contact with your backside, causing you to elicit a small yelp.  
A finger slowly slicked the ring of muscle with lube. The finger was soon replaced with the tip of what you could only assume was Kurloz’s dick. His chest rested on your back, and his hands gripped yours, before he pushed inside of you.  
You belt out a string of cuss words as he stretches you, keeping your eyes shut tightly. Kurloz’s lips are pressed against your ear, muttering soft and gentle words of encouragement as he pushes deeper inside of you. “You’re doing so good babe. You feel so fucking good, you’re motherfuckin’ perfect.”  
After another moment, you give him a nod and breathe slowly as he begins to rock his hips, sliding in and out of you. It still felt a little uncomfortable, and you had to bite your lip you hold back from whimpering. It only took a couple more thrusts for that same white pleasure to hit you. “Shit! Harder Kurloz, please!” You beg, keening and rocking back against him. He happily obliges and pushes himself in harder, hitting the same spot over and over again.  
One of Kurloz’s hands left yours, and grabbed your acheing length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was overwhelming, you couldn’t help but scream. “That’s right little cuz, keep screaming. Scream out my name.” He muttered into your neck as he squeazed your cock. These were things a cousin shouldn’t be saying. But you obeyed, crying out his name in pleasure as you came all over his hand and bed. He thrusted in a few more times before he came as well, sighing out your name in a deep moan.  
Kurloz pulled out, and guided you to lay back on his chest. He kissed the top of your head affectionately. “That was some good weed, cuz.” He laughed. You laughed too, nuzzling into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
